Because I Know
by Sportsgirl815
Summary: Kakashi helps a traumatized girl because he knows what its like to lose your team. All character plus a few OCs and no Mary Sues. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

"You three get out of here!" Kuri yelled at her three students. Akemi, Kin and Sumi stared at their sensei, not sure whether to listen or to help her fight. "NOW!" Kisame laughed, "Like they could get away."

It was a split second decision but Akemi made it and yelled, "We're not going anywhere. And we're going to take you down!" He pulled out a kunai. The other two nodded and followed suit.

"Enough," Itachi said, with a bored sounding voice, "let's get this over with." He quickly moved toward Kuri while Kisame moved toward the genin. Kuri was going to go protect her students but Itachi hit her in the side and sent her flying.

Kisame pulled his sword out and slashed at the genin, knowing they would jump, and then hit Kin in the stomach. He fell to the ground while Akemi tried attacking. The attack was blocked easily and Kisame decided to break Akemi's arm, "That was for your tough talk." Akemi cried out and tried to get away and Sumi tried to help but was also hit. She stumbled and collected herself. Akemi had been let go and the three genin regrouped again.

Kuri was no match for Itachi. She knew that he had sharingan but wasn't adept at fighting by looking and anticipating her opponents moves. She pulled shuriken and threw them while running at Itachi. If it came to a battle she would win to save her students.

Itachi dogged the shuriken and sidestepped the oncoming Kuri. She tried to turn but was too slow and Itachi grabbed her arm and spun her around. He had already activated the sharingan by the time he took her chin and force it up. By then it was over.

Akemi, Kin and Sumi were all too busy with Kisame to notice their sensei's position. Kin had been knocked out. Sumi and Akemi were giving it all they had, shuriken, jutsu everything. Sumi was making an attack when Kisame slashed her leg with his sword and she went down in pain.

Akemi had just launched another attack when Itachi snuck up behind him and stuck a kunai into his back. Akemi's eyes went wide and he gasped. Itachi pulled it out and stabbed him again.

"Let's just kill them already." Kisame said walking toward Kin.

Sumi hardly knew what was going on. Her head was spinning and her leg was throbbing. She couldn't think straight due to the pain. Her leg had been shredded to bits. But she heard the word kill and got up. Her legs were bent inward and she was shaking with effort. She pulled out a kunai, "Get away from them!"

Kisame smirked and held up his sword over Kin. He quickly brought it down on his neck. Itachi quickly stabbed Akemi in several vital spots. Tears pooled in Sumi's eyes while Itachi and Kisame made their way to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Sumi stared at the oncoming rogues. Her mistake. Itachi quickly activated his sharingan and caught her in a genjutsu. He didn't really need to, he could have killed her quickly but he liked to play with his food.

Basically what he showed her was her team dying, over and over again. The guilt wracked her body, she should have done something. She also felt pain, Itachi was causing it, stabbing her in the back.

All this only went on for five minutes before Itachi got bored. He dropped the illusion and Sumi dropped to the floor. She cried and shook and threw up. The two just watched her in amusement.

I won't let them kill me! Sumi thought and forced herself up. Her right ankle rolled under the weight and she shook. She was barely standing let alone able to fight. This is it, I'm going to die. I wasn't able to save my team or myself. Now I'm going to die. Kisame unsheathed his sword and walked toward her.

Sumi saw several kunai and shuriken rain down in front of the oncoming Kisame forcing him to move back. Itachi suddenly tensed up and got on the defense. Sumi saw three ninja land in front of her.

"Shikamaru, take her back!" She had never heard the voice before and she also didn't know who picked her up. But she didn't care. She was safe.

"It's fine. You can stay here. We were just leaving," Itachi said not wanting to get into a real fight. With that he and Kisame disappeared.

The three ninja in front of her relaxed and turned around. But Sumi was already out cold.

"Let's take her back to the others. We can take care of her there."


	3. Chapter 3

Sumi woke when a searing pain shot through her slashed leg. She shot up with a shout of pain and quickly sank back down due to her aching back. Her head was throbbing and everything hurt but the leg was the worst. Panicked and disoriented she looked around. Though some of the faces were vaguely familiar she didn't know anybody around her. She tried to get up and run away but two hands took her shoulders and gently pushed her back down.

"Relax, you're safe now." Sumi took a breath and everything that had happened rushed back to her. These must be the people who saved me. She tried to speak but only coughed. Someone handed her water and she drank thankfully.

"Listen," a strong voice said, "we need to fix your leg. We're too far from Konoha, if we don't do it now it the wound will get infected."

Sumi nodded, showing she understood what he was saying. She raised herself on her elbows and saw the leg. It was bloody with shredded skin hanging off everywhere. Her leg was torn open from her thigh to her ankle. She even thought there was some bone sticking out. She started to cry.

Hands once again slowly pushed her back down. "No, no, please. Please don't." She tried to look at it again but the hands held her down. A voice close to her ear and quite said, "It's worse if you look."

Sumi started to cry even more and felt another surge of pain up her leg. She cried out again and started to move. "You have to lie still." She just kept crying and moving, not paying attention to anything but trying to get the pain to stop. Two more strong hands took hold and she couldn't move so much. As the pain worsened the crying became more severe and loud. The pain became so unbearable that Sumi, for the second time that day passed out.

________________________________________________________________________

The next time Sumi woke up she saw a small bonfire blazing a few feet away. She remembered everything that had happened that day but it felt more like a dream, like a different person's experience. She was removed from the pain. She slowly rose on her elbows and looked at her leg. She saw it was all bandaged up. She looked for the people who had saved her and was met with the back of one of them. The man had gray hair that shined against the fire. Another man, more of a boy, saw her awake, muttered something to his companion and nodded towards her.

"You're up." The white haired man walked to her and sat down next to her. "How are you feeling?" Sumi nodded. "Good," the man said gently. "What's your name?" "Sumi." She whispered and coughed. "Do you want some water? Are you hungry?" Sumi nodded again and the man went back to the fire and brought her food and some basic rations. "Sorry, it's all we have." Sumi just took the food and didn't say anything. "Do you want to sit up, come near the fire?" Sumi nodded again and the man put his hand out to help her up. Sumi quickly shrunk back and let out a little whimper. "It's ok," cooed the man, "I won't hurt you."

Sumi stared at the man deciding if she should trust him. She accepted his help and when she was settled by the fire the man brought her a blanket and draped it around her shoulders. She stared at the men around her. Most of them were young, in their thirties but there were two older men. She would have been scared and intimidated if she hadn't seen their forehead protectors with leaves on them. The white haired man, who she now saw had silver hair, started to introduce them.

"That is Asuma," he said pointing to a man with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. "Shikamaru," he said pointing to the boy sitting to the right of Asuma, he was the youngest of them all. "Genma," he said pointing to a man with a senbon hanging out of his mouth. "And Shikaku," he said pointing to a man that looked like the boy, with a scar down his face making him look sinister. "This," he said gesturing to the man next to him, with white hair, "is Jiraya and I'm Kakashi."

The introductions were done but something didn't add up. Sumi looked around again and it jumped into her head what was wrong. "There are only six of you. Isn't a standard team four?" She asked quietly. A small sad smile showed on Genma's face and he answered, "We were on a special mission." Sumi shivered knowing what that probably meant and then gathered her knees to her chest. She wrapped the blanket around her and drew it in with her arms around her knees. She rested her head on her knees and didn't look at anyone. There was only one question on her mind. One thing she had to ask that she was too afraid to. The men around her seemed to know what was on her mind and sat in silence, giving her time to gather herself.

"W-What happened to my team?" She whispered it so quietly that had they not known what she was going to ask they wouldn't have heard what she asked. The men looked at each other, as if deciding who should answer. Kakashi sighed and turned to face her. "Sumi," he looked down and paused before he continued. Tears started pushing their way into her eyes. She blinked them back, whishing that her teammates weren't really gone, even though she knew they were. She wanted to believe the man in front of her would tell her they were going to be just fine.

"Sumi, they're dead." Kakashi said it in the kindest way he knew but knew it wouldn't provide any comfort.

Sumi started to cry gently and quietly but the crying grew to sobs that wracked her body. Her shoulders shook as the long wails came from the deepest place within her. She didn't notice Kakashi's arm around her shoulders, his muttered words of comfort or the pitying looks of the men around her. She didn't see them reminiscing about their first death. All she thought about, all that was in her mind was the impossibility that her best friends were dead.


End file.
